


Teaching Phil to Enjoy Sex

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Misuse of butt plugs, Mutual Masturbation, Virgin!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have been dating for 6 months, but they haven’t gone much further than making out, as Phil’s a virgin. Despite Dan’s sexual frustration, its Phil who eventually grows frustrated at their lack of sex life.Deciding to take matters into his own hands to get over his fears, Phil tries to force them into getting over this hump in their relationship using a butt plug. Things go horribly wrong –or horribly right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Phil to Enjoy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys will get a good laugh out of this one. Also, friendly reminder that I have been nominated in a few categories in the @phanficawards if you wanted to check that out and maybe vote for me [(List of My Nominations)](http://insanityplaysfics.tumblr.com/post/132242761043/phanfic-awards).

“Dan, stop,” Phil whined, pulling away from Dan painfully slowly, his voice rough and incredibly hot. He was panting against Dan’s cheek now, having disconnected their lips in a last ditch attempt to slow their process into more intimate waters. It was a bit disappointing to Dan, as the sound of Phil’s ragged breathing and hoarse voice were only causing the ache between his legs to grow more demanding. Still, Phil was asking him to stop, and there was no way in hell Dan was going farther than his boyfriend wanted to go.

Calming down, on the other hand, was proving harder than it probably needed to be, what with the way Phil’s head had decided to nestle into the crook of Dan’s neck so his harsh breathing was now puffing against the sensitive skin. On top of that, Phil was still lying on top of him, straddling Dan in a way that suggested so much _more_ than what Dan was getting – not that he was intending to complain. Making out with his boyfriend was a pleasure, and having Phil feel confident enough to climb into Dan’s lap had been the cherry on top of the metaphorical sundae today, but – but.

Now Phil was asking to stop, and that was so painfully hard right now. In his head, Dan could already see the way Phil’s neck and cheeks would be flushed a warm red, the way he always looked after an intense make out session, and the image was enough to keep Dan’s attention focused on the horrible ache between his legs. He could feel Phil’s erection digging against his stomach as well, and that definitely wasn’t helping the fact.

Panting, Dan realized his hands were still pressed up under the bottom of Phil’s shirt to play with the soft skin of his sides. He’d been intending to press up further, to caress Phil’s back, and press him closer, but that didn’t seem like much of an option anymore. Phil had asked him to stop, and if Dan was willing to be honest with himself, that was in his best interests right now. Much more of this, and Dan was certain he’d be begging Phil to go further with him, and he knew his boyfriend wasn’t ready for that.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, dragging his hands out from under Phil’s shirt, and dropping them to the comforter beneath him. “Got a little carried away.”

Phil shook his head against his neck, the soft hairs of his fringe rubbing against the skin, forcing Dan to bite back a moan. Every single touch from Phil right now was sending little zings up and down his spine, and straight to his dick. This needed to end.

“Not your fault,” Phil replied, thankfully rolling off of him. Dan opened his eyes, and snuck a peak at Phil as he tried to calm his breathing. His boyfriend was flushed red, just as Dan had thought. His gaze darted down involuntarily, until he was staring at the sight of Phil’s bulge straining against the zipper of his jeans.

Groaning, Dan closed his eyes again.

“Sorry,” Phil mumbled.

“’S fine, Phil. Just need to calm down a bit, okay? ‘S not your fault, either,” he assured him, willing his painful erection away, and trying to ignore the fact that he knew his boyfriend was hard too. The way Phil sounded right now, Dan knew he needed his wits about him to try and make everything better.

“Kind of is. I’m the one who doesn’t want to go farther.”

“Phil,” Dan reprimanded. “I don’t want you to feel pressured to do more with me, okay? When you’re ready, we’ll go farther, and not a second sooner.” he demanded, reaching out blindly to find Phil’s hand. When he did, he squeezed around his fingers gently.

“Okay,” Phil eventually agreed. His voice sounded disappointed, and it hurt Dan to hear, because he knew the emotion was directed at himself, and not Dan. He didn’t get a chance to reassure his boyfriend again, however, as the man was rolling out of bed, and standing up.

“Gonna go shower,” Phil excused himself. Dan’s eyes re-opened at the movement, but when he tried to catch Phil’s eye, he found that the man was avoiding his gaze.

“Phil, it’s really okay that you’re not read –“

“I know Dan. I know, okay? I just want to go shower.”

“Okay…” Dan replied, voice trailing off as he watched Phil slowly make his way out of Dan’s room, and turn the corner to find the bathroom. His head was hanging low, and it was obvious to Dan that Phil was berating himself.

Sighing, Dan fell back down against his bed, biting his bottom lip as he tried to concentrate on the need to go comfort Phil rather than the arousal in his belly. His body, on the other hand, had other ideas. He couldn’t will his erection away. It was straining harder against Dan’s jeans than even Phil’s had been, and Dan knew if he chased after Phil right now, he was going to make the man even more uncomfortable, so he refrained, clenching his duvet under his fingers to prevent himself from pressing down on himself. It felt somehow disrespectful to do anything productive about his erection when Phil was in the bathroom potentially crying because he hadn’t had it in him to go any farther with Dan tonight.

Cursing to himself, Dan rolled over. He wasn’t sure what he was meant to do anymore. He’d been dating Phil for 6 months, and had been his best friend for 6 months before that. He knew all of the man’s insecurities, and understood that he wasn’t ready to lose his virginity yet. Dan had never pushed that, and he never planned to, but over the last 2 weeks, Phil had been growing more and more agitated with the fact.

Content to make out with Phil anytime his boyfriend wanted to, Dan had always made sure to stop things before they went too far. Lately, though, Phil had been pushing the boundaries. From wandering hands, to literally _climbing into Dan’s lap_ , Phil appeared to be doing everything he could to try and convince himself that he was ready for more with Dan. Dan, on the other hand, was constantly aware of the fact that he wasn’t.

Phil just wasn’t ready, and that was okay, but he’d gotten mad at Dan the last few times he’d tried to tell him he didn’t have to try and force himself.

It was starting to stress Dan out. As good as it felt to have Phil trying to do more with Dan, it hurt to know that he was hurting his best friend. It didn’t help that it felt enormously like Phil was teasing him, nor did it help that Dan literally hadn’t had sex since he’d met Phil.

Five minutes into introductions, Dan had known he was a goner. He hadn’t pursued anything or anyone else from that first day, until he’d finally managed to kiss Phil, and ask him to be his boyfriend. The shy smile he’d received in return had been well worth it, and it still was, but the teasing combined with Dan’s sexual frustration was getting to be a bit much.

He didn’t know what to do with himself anymore, outside of the daily masturbation sessions he already entertained every night. He was starting to fear that his own frustration was going to slip out and hurt Phil, and it wasn’t Phil’s fault. Dan wasn’t even angry at him. It was just difficult when his boyfriend ran his hands over Dan’s bulge, but got too nervous to do anything about it beyond touching it through the fabric of his jeans.

Dan just wished he could calm Phil down. Everything would be easier if Phil stopped trying to force himself to do something he wasn’t ready for.

The sound of the shower turning on finally echoed through the thin walls of Dan’s flat. The fact that Dan had yet to hear any sniffling was relieving for all of a few seconds, and then the sound of a low moan made its way to Dan’s ears. Stiffening, Dan turned his head so he was no longer face-first in his pillow, and peered, wide-eyed, at the far wall of his bedroom.

Was Phil masturbating in _his_ shower right now? After somehow finding the courage to not only push Dan back onto the bed, but to straddle him, so his legs were on either side of Dan’s, and he was practically sitting on Dan’s dick?

Dan waited, and was rewarded when the sound came again.

His breathing hitched as he realized his thoughts had been correct. Phil was masturbating in Dan’s shower, when Dan was right there, perfectly willing to help him himself.

 _No, shut up, you know that’s not fair_ , he reprimanded himself, rolling over again, and finding his own hand reaching down to palm his erection. He bit down on his bottom lip to hide the sound of his own low groan, though he doubted Phil would be able to hear it over the sounds of the shower pounding down around him anyway, and closed his eyes to fully concentrate on Phil.

He’d never heard his boyfriend make sounds like that before, and it was a serious turn-on.

Through the thin walls, he could normally hear everything, but the shower currently running was dampening some of the noises Phil was making. Still, it was more than enough to get Dan really going as he quickly undid the button and the zip of his jeans in order to kick them down. Mere seconds later, he was pushing his hand past the waistband of his pants, and curling his fingers around his rock-hard erection. How long had he been hard, now? At least a half an hour. The feeling of his own hand around himself was absolute bliss, and the way Phil was whining softly one room over was really pushing Dan to the edge already.

God, he couldn’t wait for the day he got to hear Phil make those sounds in front of him, on top of him, underneath him – Dan honestly didn’t care where Phil was, so long as it was Dan making him feel good.

“Fuck, Phil,” he whispered, biting his bottom lip again as Phil made a sound akin to choked whimper. Was Phil aware of the fact that Dan could hear him? He wasn’t sure, but he was definitely curious to know what his boyfriend was doing to himself. Did he have his fingers wrapped around his cock, or was he fingering himself open, pressing deep in an attempt to hit his prostate? Dan didn’t know if Phil even did that, but the thought of it was incredibly erotic as the image sent more heat straight to his cock.

His fingers tightened around his cock as he squeezed around the head, dragging the palm of his hand up and down the sensitive skin in rhythm with the soft sounds Phil was making. Dan wasn’t an idiot. He’d known that Phil most likely had to go home and masturbate at least half as often as Dan did, but he’d never allowed himself to imagine the scenario before now. Usually, he thought of the way Phil’s skin felt under his hands, and the way his lips fit against his own when they made out, in order to drag himself to the edge every night. It had felt somehow disrespectful to imagine anything else, when Phil was so obviously uncomfortable with the idea of anything else. Now, though? Dan couldn’t help himself.

His hand worked faster over the swollen head of his cock as he imagined being in the shower with Phil, pressing his boyfriend against the cold tiles, and grinding against his arse, mouth pressed to the sweet curve of his neck. Fuck, what Phil must look like right then. Dan would bet anything he had his forehead pressed to the wall as he fucked roughly into his own fist.

Dan would take Phil’s cock in his hand and jerk him off if he was in there. In fact, sometimes Dan wondered why Phil wasn’t even okay with that much, but he chose not to question his boyfriend’s boundaries. He just wished that Phil _would_ allow that much, as right now, he could hear the desperation in Phil’s voice to get off, and it was only making Dan even more desperate in return.

What he would do if Phil would let him get his hands on him. He wanted to taste him so bad, get his tongue on his boyfriend’s most sensitive skin, swirl it around and suck it like a lollipop. He could just imagine the look of absolute pleasure on Phil’s face, his mouth twisted up in a slight grimace as he panted the way he had been just ten minutes ago.

Dan’s hips snapped up off the bed and into his own hand as Phil’s noises grew in frequency. Dan didn’t even know what Phil looked like under all of those clothes, but he knew he was pale as fuck, and had a circle of chest hair that Dan liked to play with when it peeked out over the undone buttons of Phil’s shirts.

He knew his thighs had to be even more deliciously pale than the small strip of stomach he sometimes got to see, and he desperately wanted to suck bruises into the supple flesh.

Groaning lowly, Dan fucked up harder, twisting his fingers at the head of his cock, and swirling his thumb through the slit. He could feel his orgasm building now, and knew it was coming quick, what with the symphony of Phil’s moans to spur him on, yet he never wanted it to end. He wanted to listen to Phil make those sounds forever, and he wanted to chase that high for years to come, just to live in the pleasure it brought forever, but he couldn’t do that.

He knew he couldn’t do that, and he knew that the moment the shower turned off, he would have only moments to clean himself up and hide the evidence of what he’d done before Phil returned.

Phil would probably come out of the shower looking even more flushed and red than before he’d gone in. If Dan hadn’t been able to hear the sounds he was making, he was sure the guilty looks Phil would be sending him and the bliss in his eyes would have tipped him off. He wished so badly that Phil had stayed, but at the same time, he couldn’t deny how much he was getting off to the chance of hearing Phil whine and moan.

Dan’s fingers dipped down to play with his balls, and he found himself reaching down with his other hand to cup them, pushing them around between his fingers as they drew up against his body in preparation of his oncoming orgasm. Phil’s panting and low sounds were growing in succession, and Dan knew he was close. The thought only made his own orgasm draw nearer, and it was the feeling of his fingers brushing against his taint, and the sound of Phil coming from a room away, that drew him over the edge.

He lay spent on the bed until he heard the sound of the shower turning off, and then he rolled over and climbed out of bed to clean up, hoping that his own red face would cool down before Phil re-joined him in his bedroom.

They would get through this. Clearly, Phil wanted Dan just as much as Dan wanted Phil. Dan just had to be patient.

\--

It seemed as if things were getting better. Phil had stopped climbing into Dan’s lap while they were making out and seemed resigned to allow Dan to stop their make-out sessions before they could get too heated. He was calming down, and finally appeared to be relaxing more when Dan pushed his hands up under the hem of his shirts to press against his skin. He was even showing less hesitation to do the same to Dan, which was a huge leap from before. It was progress, and progress was all that Dan could ask for.

It was slow going, but Dan didn’t care, so long as Phil was comfortable.

Phil was coming over again that night. They had plans for a movie night, before the both had to return to the dredge of work and school respectively. It was a Sunday night tradition that both men were reluctant to part with, and Dan was in a positive mood.

He was starting to think, maybe, Phil might finally be ready to go past first base. Dan was kind of desperate to get Phil’s shirt off at this point, even if he didn’t have plans to go any further than touching above the waist.

The doorbell went off, and Dan smiled, putting down the bowl of popcorn he’d just made on the coffee table. “Coming!” he shouted as he hurried over to the door. He really needed to think about giving Phil his own key soon.

“Hey,” he greeted the moment he came face to face with Phil, smile dropping as he realized Phil looked a little pained. “Is everything alright?”

Phil nodded. “Yeah, of course,” he replied. Dan was inclined to believe him, despite the slight waver in his voice.

“Okay. Come in, then. Popcorns made, and you know where the movie collection is. It’s your pick tonight,” he explained, moving out of the way so Phil could walk past him. It didn’t escape his notice, however, that his boyfriend was limping.  He frowned.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Phil?” he wondered as he followed behind him.

“I’m sure!” Phil squeaked, wasting no time in grabbing the first movie he could find – Faintheart – from one of the top shells of his movie case. Still frowning, Dan watched as he placed it down on the coffee table, and gingerly sat down on Dan’s sofa.

“Do you mind putting it in for us?” Phil asked, avoiding Dan’s gaze as he stared down at his lap. Nodding, Dan agreed.

“Sure,” he mumbled, wondering if he’d done something wrong, and seriously concerned that Phil didn’t want to be here tonight.

As he was putting the movie in, and setting up the TV for full immersion, Dan couldn’t help the constant glances he was sending Phil’s way. His boyfriend was twiddling his thumbs nervously, as if he had something to hide, and was sitting up ramrod straight as if in pain. Unsure what to do, Dan could only finish what he’d started, and then shut off the lights. As he sat down next to Phil, he wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and pulled him in.

It wasn’t in his imagination that Phil grunted.

“Phil. If you don’t want to be here, tonight, that’s okay-“

“No!” Phil shouted. “Of course I want to be here! Sorry, I’m just – I don’t know. Not feeling that well. Let’s just watch the movie, okay?” he begged, turning to finally look Dan in the eye. His expression was almost desperate, and Dan didn’t know why.

“Is something wrong? Like, between us?” he asked, feeling himself become worried and paranoid. Horror flashed over Phil’s face as he shook his head vehemently, quickly doing away with Dan’s worst fears, though he was still worried. “Then what’s wrong? You can tell me, you know,” he begged, hoping Phil would open up.

Instead, Phil kind of grimaced at him.

“Honestly, Dan. Nothing’s wrong. I’m just feeling a little off today, that’s all,” Phil assured him, leaning in quickly to peck Dan on the lips. “Let’s just – enjoy the movie, okay?”

Unconvinced, Dan nodded his head in agreement, turning his attention back to the TV as the movie’s opening played. He honestly tried to take his mind off of the weird way Phil was behaving, but it was difficult when Phil literally could not sit still beside him. Every few seconds, Phil was readjusting his position on the sofa, and every time he did so, Dan glanced over. His face was pained, and Dan couldn’t help feeling like it was because of him.

Had he done something wrong?

Worrying at his bottom lip, Dan tried to re-focus his attention on the movie, but it was hard.

After another ten minutes, Phil broke the silence.

“Stop biting your lip. That’s my job,” he muttered. Turning, Dan found Phil staring at his lips hungrily, and despite the nausea roiling in his stomach at the thought of Phil being upset with him, he felt a jolt go through his body.

Phil didn’t often look at him like that.

“Oh is it?” he teased, hoping to maybe lighten the mood, and dispel the awkward tension that had settled between them. “Then why don’t you bite it for me?”

“Maybe I will,” Phil muttered back, eyes flicking from Dan’s lips to his eyes for just a second before flicking back. Turning, Dan moved so half his body was angled towards Phil, and raised his eyebrows in challenge. He bit his lip, and chuckled when Phil growled at him.

“I said that was my job,” his boyfriend teased, a playful smirk finally appearing on his lips to replace the pained expression he’d been sporting moments ago.

“Then get to work,” Dan teased.

Phil did, leaning in and taking Dan’s bottom lip between his teeth immediately. He was biting down before Dan could even get into the kiss, sucking softly to soothe away the pain, but the motions didn’t stop there. Warm hands came up and tangled in the back of Dan’s hair in a way they usually didn’t until at least a few minutes into their make-out session, taking Dan by surprise, and causing a low moan to slip past his lips.

“Sorry,” he tried to mutter, but Phil wasn’t listening. He was too busy licking into Dan’s mouth hotly, more aggressive than he usually was as he ran his tongue along the side of Dan’s.

“Want to move this to the bedroom?” Phil requested, eyes hooded as he drew away from Dan.

“What?” Dan asked dumbly.

“You heard me,” Phil replied, voice still teasing as he stood up, wincing as he did so. Dazed confusion quickly leaving him, Dan frowned in worry.

“Phil, are you okay?”

“I said I’m fine, Dan!” Phil finally snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. “Now are you coming with me, or do I have to finish what I started by myself?”

Unsure what in the hell Phil meant by that, Dan got up anyway, not wanting to leave his boyfriend angry at him when he already didn’t know what was wrong. Had Phil hurt himself on his way over here tonight? With every step he made to Dan’s bedroom, he was limping, and it was clear that he was in serious pain, but Dan bit his lip to refrain from voicing any more questions. Clearly, Phil didn’t want to hear them.

The moment they were in Dan’s bedroom, Phil was lying back on the bed, legs spread invitingly. Dan, meanwhile, was still trying to work through what was going on.

“Come here,” Phil requested, propping himself up on his elbows.

Dan went, climbing between Phil’s legs the way he seemed to want Dan to. In moments, Phil was leaning up, and resuming their kissing from earlier.

It didn’t take long for Dan to get lost in the sensation. He loved making out with Phil, and tonight was no exception as Phil got a little more handsy than normal. He collapsed back on the bed, drawing Dan with him as he wrapped one arm around his neck to keep their lips connected, and pushed the other up under Dan’s shirt.

“Touch me, too,” he requested lowly, drawing away for less than a second to say the words. Then their lips were sealed back together again with Phil leading the kiss. Unable to refuse a request like that, Dan pushed one of his own hands up under Phil’s shirt while the other held him up, and mapped out the feel of the silky skin underneath the pads of his fingers. As his hand wandered further up Phil’s chest, he realized what Phil was doing. Legs spread underneath Dan, he’d moved his hands down to the hem of Dan’s shirt at the back, and was currently trying to rip it over Dan’s head.

Completely okay with that idea, Dan allowed it, pulling their mouths apart for just a second to complete the movement.

“Is this okay?” Dan asked lowly. They’d never gotten to this part before. Usually, their clothes always stayed on.

“Yes. Take mine off?” Phil requested, beginning to pant under the exertion of his desperate kissing. Nodding slowly, Dan did so, drawing the fabric over Phil’s head, and incredibly grateful he’d turned the light on before joining Phil on the bed.

Pale skin stretched out before him, beautiful under the soft light of Dan’s bedroom. Unable to help himself, Dan could only stare, hands placed delicately against Phil’s belly as if afraid he wasn’t allowed to touch.

“You’re beautiful,” he sighed, gaze flickering up to Phil’s, only to find him staring nervously back. Frowning, Dan leaned in and kissed him.

“We can stop anytime you want,” he assured Phil, smiling softly as he pulled away. “But don’t feel self-conscious. I mean it. You’re beautiful.”

Finally cracking a small, intimidated smile, Phil nodded. “You too,” he agreed, voice breathless as he dragged Dan back in to another kiss. Dan didn’t really want to take his eyes off of Phil’s pale torso, but he went along willingly enough anyway, in the hopes that he’d be able to soothe Phil’s nerves that way. No longer intimidated by the fact that he was finally getting to see Phil topless, Dan ran his hands up and down his sides, caressing the way he always did when given the chance, and sighing softly into their lip lock. He never wanted to stop touching Phil at that point.

Phil’s fingers were dragging circles into the skin of Dan’s back, his nails digging in slightly to add feeling. Dan gasped, unable to help himself, and felt Phil grin against him.

“You like that?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Dan agreed, pushing back in for another kiss. He tangled his tongue with Phil’s, and found himself pressing down against Phil until they were chest to chest, with their crotches touching.

Dan was surprised to find no bulge there, and his earlier worries came rushing back.

Pulling away, Dan lifted himself up off the bed with his arms on either side of Phil, and stared at him in concern.

“Phil –“

“Please don’t stop touching me,” the man begged underneath him, suddenly looking terrified. Flabbergasted, and totally lost at that point, Dan shook his head, sitting up so he was on his knees between Phil’s legs.

“Phil, what’s wrong? Please tell me, because I know there’s something, and I can’t keep going like this if you aren’t ready –“

“I’m just nervous,” Phil insisted, cutting Dan off by reaching up to drag his hands down from Dan’s shoulders to his writs. “Please? I just really…want to try something new with you,” he begged. Nodding again, though no less concerned, Dan leaned down and pecked him on the lips.

“Okay, fine. But you’re on top,” he insisted, climbing off of Phil, and settling down next to him on his back. Dan watched Phil with cautious eyes as his boyfriend followed suit, straddling Dan again the way he had done about a week ago. He winced again, and the stiffness of his back was not lost on Dan as he reached up to hold Phil up by his hips.

“Phil –“ he tried to say, but Phil once again cut him off with his lips, the kisses quickly becoming desperate. He was pressing down against Dan roughly, grinding into him, and sucking on his tongue very chance he got. His hands were alternating between being tangled in the back of Dan’s hair, and running down his now bare sides.

“God, you’re hot,” Phil moaned, taking Dan by surprise. He bucked his hips up without his own consent, and that’s when everything seemed to finally fall apart.

A loud whimper escaped Phil’s lips, but it wasn’t out of pleasure, and it was clear he definitely wasn’t aroused as he rolled off of Dan, tears in his eyes.

“Phil!” Dan shouted, adrenaline shooting through him as he immediately became concerned. “What’s wrong, did I do something wrong? Shit, I’m so sorry, I knew this was a bad idea,” he groaned, running a hand down his face roughly as he sat up, staring down at a silently crying Phil on his bed.

“Look, I won’t even touch you again, okay? Just please don’t cry. I didn’t mean to push you. If you’re not ready for any of this, that’s totally fine. You just have to tell me, and –“

“Dan!” Phil shouted, cutting him off. “It’s not that!” he said, still crying as he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. “Well, it kind of is. I don’t think I can have sex with you, Dan,” he cried, sniffling as he reached up to knuckle his own tears away.

Heart dropping, Dan nodded his head solemnly, shifting to sit cross legged next to Phil.

“Okay. That’s okay. I understand. Are you just not attracted to me that way?” he asked, voice growing smaller and smaller as he went on, terrified Phil was going to say yes and break everything off with him. The pieces started adding up quickly in his head – the way Phil flinched when he touched him sometimes, and how he wasn’t even _hard_ right now. As panic began to fill him, Dan felt tears prick at his own eyes.

Phil shook his head vehemently. “No, no, it’s not that, Dan. Fuck, I think you’re sexy as hell,” Phil said, reaching out to clutch Dan’s hand in his roughly, drawing Dan’s attention back to his face, where he appeared sincere. Sniffing back his tears, Dan nodded.

“Okay. What’s wrong then?” he wondered.

Phil bit his lip.

“It hurts,” he eventually mumbled, lowering his gaze from Dan’s. Brow furrowing, Dan tried to understand.

“What hurts? Being penetrated? I mean, just at first, but if you’re prepared correctly, then it shouldn’t hurt at all, and besides, no one said you had to bottom,” Dan said slowly. “And sex isn’t just penetration. There’s blowjobs, and handjobs…rimjobs…” he tried to explain, words quickly turning to mumbles as he found himself slightly embarrassed.

He was supposed to be the experienced one here, and yet he was stuttering over his words like an awkward teenager. Dan supposed he still was kind of an awkward teenager – except he was an adult.

Phil shook his head again.

“No, Dan. I mean, it really hurts. I – I tried to get ready for you today, because I wanted to just – to just do it, you know? But it hurts _so much_ , Dan. It hurts so much I can’t even get hard,” he complained, still crying as he squirmed on the bed.

Growing even more confused now, Dan began to fidget.

“What do you mean you tried to get ready for me today?”

Phil blushed, turning his head away from Dan, and refusing to meet his gaze as Dan anxiously waited for an answer.

“I. Uhm. I read online, the only way anal sex won’t hurt is if you stretch properly, and the poster suggested putting a butt plug in for about 7 hours before sex? They said it shouldn’t hurt at all if I tried that, but it _hurts so much, Dan_ ,” Phil moaned, voice trailing off into panicked tears. “I just want it out. Please? Can you take it out?”

Mouth dropping open in horror, Dan quickly climbed over Phil, and took him into his arms gently. “Phil,” he stated. “Phil, you idiot. Did you even use lube? Did you even stretch yourself first?”

“What do you mean? They said the butt plug would stretch me,” he whimpered. “They said I’d be all nice and ready for you,” he added.

Groaning, Dan pulled away from Phil. “Oh my God, Phil, why didn’t you just talk to me first? I would have told you what to do if you wanted it so badly! You should have come to me first!” he insisted, starting to feel himself began to panic as well as Phil.

He needed to get a hold of himself, and fast, before he freaked Phil out even more than he already was freaked out.

“But they said –“

“You have to stretch yourself before you put _anything_ in your arse, Phil!” Dan groaned, shuffling down the bed, and pressing Phil’s legs up as he realized just why Phil had looked like he was in so much pain all night. Dan couldn’t even imagine what Phil must be feeling like right then.

Phil grimaced underneath him, whining, and if it were any other situation, Dan would be pleased he’d made Phil make that sound. As it was, his boyfriend was in pain, not pleasure.

“Okay, come on. I need you to help me get your pants off. Ready?” Dan requested, horrified that the first time he was going to see his boyfriend’s cock was flaccid and turned off just before Dan was meant to pull a butt plug out of his arse. “Sorry, Phil,” he mumbled, watching Phil reach down with trembling fingers to undo his button and zip, and push the waistband of his jeans and boxers down.

Trying to give Phil as much dignity as he could, Dan averted his gaze as he helped Phil undress, dragging the fabric down his legs until he could remove them completely. Because he had no other choice, he then pressed Phil’s legs up, so his feet were flat on the bed, and leaned in to take in the problem.

Phil’s arse hole was a deep red, and he was clenching so tightly around the round object he’d stuck up there, Dan could see Phil’s thigh muscles straining.

“Can you get it out?” Phil asked, voice pleading

Dan nodded. “Course I can. Just. Hold still, okay?” he requested, shooting Phil an apologetic look as he reached between his legs to take hold of the butt plug. Phil was too busy staring at the ceiling above him with a deep blush on his face, and tears on his cheeks, to see it.

The first tug drew a loud cry of pain from Phil, causing Dan to immediately drop his hold on the butt plug to instead stare up at Phil in worry.

“I’m sorr-“

“Just get it out!” Phil yelped, clenching harder around the foreign object. Biting his bottom lip once again, Dan nodded, and reached between Phil’s legs to try again.

The second tug drew a pained intake of breath from Phil, but Dan tried to ignore it as he braced Phil with one hand on one pale thigh (which, consequently, was just as pale as Dan had always imagined it. He still wanted to mark it all up). The other hand continued to try and slowly drag the butt plug from Phil’s swollen arse, but the object refused to budge as Phil continued to clench his muscles.

“I need you to relax for me, Phil.”

“I can’t!”

“It’s not going to budge if you don’t relax,” Dan said, trying to sound calm as he soothingly caressed Phil’s thigh. “Come on, Phil, I know you can do this.”

“Dan, it hurts so much!” Phil groaned, clenching harder as Dan tried to pull it out once again.

“I know, Phil, but you have to relax,” Dan begged him. “I can’t get it out until you relax, and you’re just going to keep being in pain if you don’t relax!”

“I’m trying!” Phil shouted, thighs still unnaturally taught as Dan continued to attempt to work the butt plug out of his arse.

“Come on, Phil,” Dan murmured, rubbing his fingers harder in a kind of attempted massage, hoping maybe the motions would encourage Phil’s body to relax.

Relax.

And that’s when Dan got an idea.

“Do you trust me, Phil?” he asked, flicking his gaze back up to Phil’s face for the millionth time. Phil had one hand pressed to his mouth, his brows furrowed, but at Dan’s question, he glanced down.

Nodding his head once, Dan took it as as much confirmation as he needed. Removing his hand from where he’d braced it against Phil’s thigh, Dan awkwardly took Phil’s limp cock in his hand, silently apologizing to Phil as he turned his gaze onto it.

Even limp, it was beautiful.

Stroking at it quickly, Dan glanced up at Phil, whose was staring at him like he was crazy, and then he leaned forward, one hand still holding tight to the butt plug, and took the head of Phil’s cock into his mouth.

Phil gasped, hips seeming to involuntarily jerk upwards, forcing more of his quickly hardening cock into Dan’s mouth. Dan accepted it without question, slurping slightly, and flattening his tongue against the slit. He closed his eyes to better concentrate on what he was doing with his mouth, and swirled his tongue around the head as he moved his hand down to cover the base.

“Dan!” Phil shouted, voice strained. “What are you doing?”

Dan didn’t answer. Instead, he began to bob his head until his lips were meeting his fist, and God, was this not a dream come true. He was sucking Phil’s dick, and his boyfriend was letting him, soft moans starting to fall from his lips that were definitely not pained ones. Too afraid to pull on the butt plug just yet, Dan waited, hallowing his cheeks to suck harder at Phil’s dick. His eyes flickered open to glance up at Phil’s face, whose hand was back to being pressed against his mouth. This time, however, his face was scrunched up in pleasure, rather than pain.

“Da-Dan!” he groaned. Dan smirked, allowing himself to enjoy the taste of Phil’s satin skin. His tongue lapped at Phil’s slit again, tasting salty pre-come as he continued to bob his head, shifting his fist so he could take more of Phil’s cock into his mouth. Phil whined, finally making those sweet sounds Dan had only heard through his thin wall.

He wanted to pull away and say “that’s it, baby,” but he was terrified if he did that, Phil’s attention would be drawn back to how painful it was to have a butt plug stretching his dry, and now definitely swollen, arse.

His movements became a little faster as Phil began to pump his hips up, one hand clenching at the bedsheets, and the other pressed to his mouth to hide the sounds he was making. Dan didn’t mind it – his moans were muffled, but Dan could definitely still hear them as he did all that he could to pleasure Phil. Hollowing his cheeks again, Dan slurped against Phil, removing his hand from Phil’s cock entirely to allow as much as possible to press into Dan’s throat. His tongue was still pressed flat against Phil’s cock so it would drag upwards deliciously, and Dan could taste the pre-cum each and every time his tongue ran against the head.

“Da-Dan, I’m gonna –“ Phil didn’t have to tell him. Dan could already tell by the way his hips were losing rhythm, and he worked harder to make the sensations even better. Pinching his thumb under the rest of his fingers, Dan opened up his throat, and allowed Phil to fuck all the way up into the back of it, deep throating him the best he could without gagging.

That seemed to do the trick as Phil moaned loudly, coming hard, and spilling into Dan’s mouth. He rode out the waves of orgasm by continuing to pump into the back of Dan’s throat, all of his muscles contracting for all of a few seconds, before relaxing completely. Taking that as his cue, Dan yanked on the butt plug, and felt relief poor through his whole body as it came free.

Phil whined from beneath him. Dan pulled his mouth off of Phil, swallowing all that Phil had given to him.

“Okay. You’re free,” he stated calmly, lifting up the butt plug to show Phil. His boyfriend barley spared the thing a glance as he let his legs collapsed down onto the bed, eyes hooded, and body looking drained.

“Holy shit,” he whispered.

Dan sent him a tentative smile.

“Sorry. The only way I could think of to make you relax was…well…to make you come.”

Phil shook his head.

“Don’t care. That was amazing,” he mumbled, eyes drifting closed slowly. Biting his bottom lip against a laugh, Dan dropped the butt plug off the side of the bed, and moved to lie down next to Phil. Carefully, he took his boyfriend into his arms, and waited for him to cuddle into him.

He did.

“Thank you, Dan,” he whispered. Dan chuckled this time, and kissed Phil on the forehead.

“Anytime, Phil. Sleep. You’re going to be in a hell of a lot of pain tomorrow.”

Phil just grunted, and then he was asleep.

\--

Phil was moaning, staring up at Dan like this was all his fault.

“Hey, if you’d come to me in the first place, I would have made sure you’d done everything right, and we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

Phil just whined, pouting at Dan, his eyes begging for sympathy. Sighing, Dan sat down next to him on his bed.

“I’m sorry, Phil. I wish I could have saved you all this pain,” he murmured, petting Phil’s side gently. “I would have made sure the first time was as painless as possible so you wouldn’t be so sore in the morning,” he added, frowning. “I told you we should have just waited until you were ready.”

“But if I hadn’t gotten a butt plug stuck up my arse, we probably would have never gotten past this road block in our relationship,” Phil responded quietly, peering up at Dan pathetically. “And I really, really wanted to be able to have sex with you.”

Snorting, Dan shook his head.

“Well, clearly we’re over that one. Not much more to be afraid of than what you’ve already gone through, and there’s no way we’re repeating that,” Dan explained.

Phil smiled at him.

“I know. I trust you,” he said, and reached up to tangle his fingers into Dan’s hair, dragging him down for a kiss.

“But I hope you know, now that I know how wonderful a blowjob is, it’s probably all I’ll want for a while.”

Dan laughed.

“That, I will gladly deal with.”


End file.
